So Close
by bluegirl-783
Summary: A short story based on the song 'So Close' from the film Enchanted... Clarisse and Joseph were so close, yet so far from each other for much of their relationship... Only dancing seemed to bring them closer together


_A/N: Taking a break from my other story, I'm just doing a few short stories for a while, but I will be going back to 'A Royal Journey' soon. Just thought that this song fitted C and J perfectly..._

"_So Close" is from the film 'Enchanted', sung by Jon McLaughlin; music and lyrics by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz_

_You're in my arms  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on  
>For only two<br>So close together  
>And when I'm with you<br>So close to feeling alive_

_0_

"Nervous?" he murmured into her ear as he led her out onto the dance floor, everyone's eyes on them as they gathered into a circle to watch, and she blushed at his words, feeling oddly shy and unusually conspicuous, emotions she hadn't felt in years, but today... she felt like a young woman again, a young woman in love for the first time.

The only difference was that she WASN'T a young woman in the first flush of youth, but rather a grown woman, a mother and grandmother in her mid sixties,the reigning Queen of Genovia... and she had just married, only hours earlier, her Head of Security in front of practically the entire country... it was a wonder she was able to remain cool, calm and collected at this point in time.

"A little," she admitted, glancing aroud almost nervously- she still wasn't entirely sure that everyone was completely happy about the surprise, impromptu marriage- but she didn't need to be- all the faces she could see had bright smiles on them, the broadest beam gracing the face of Amelia, her granddaughter.

Until a couple of hours ago, she had had no idea of the secret relationship between her grandmother and Joe, but now that she knew, she was more than thrilled for them.

"I'm still expecting one of the men from parliament to step forward and protest, saying that this shouldn't have happened and... try and divide us," she almost whispered the last words and he looked at her sympathetically as they stood opposite each other and waited for the music to begin, the signal that he had to bow to her and she curtsied in response before he stepped forward and, as he had done a million times before, rested one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder and they began to sway, almost awkwardly, to the music.

He longed to pull her closer into his arms so that her head could rest against his shoulder and their bodies could meld together as they had done many times before, but it was different this time- there was nothing holding them back, they were now husband and wife and they had done what they had wanted for so long and could do what they wanted now- but he didn't want to push her.

"They won't," he said in an undertone as they swept around the circle of guests. "We've waited too long for this moment and no one is going to take it away from us- they have no right."

She smiled almost timidly at his words and the tone, but she knew he was right- they had waited so long to be together officially and publicly, and no parliamentarian had the right to try and divide them.

The thought and his words made her smile, suddenly feeling defiant and proud, and she relaxed slightly, moving a little closer to him, which pleased him.

"I love to dance," she said after a moment before meeting his eyes. "I love dancing with you, I always have.. you've always made me feel so comfortable and relaxed... as if I could fly," she smiled dreamily and he smiled as well.

"I love dancing with you too... you were always so graceful, even when you were young, and that hasn't changed."

She paused for a moment, looking puzzled and then her expression changed and her face lit up.

"Of course! How could I forget that you taught me to dance?"

"I didn't 'teach you to dance', it was more like polish your already considerable dancing skills- you had been dnacing as Princess and Queen for a number of years... it was those lessons that made me realize I cared about you more than the Queen... I cared about Clarisse, the beautiful young woman who was queen of our country and doing a great job...

0000000

"Are you sure you want to have your lesson tonight?" Joseph asked as he helped her out of the royal car, her personal secretary, ladies maids and extra bodyguard who had accompanied the Queen and Joseph to the function, waited nearby.

The function had been an all afternoon affair and it had made Joe wonder whether she would want to have a dancing lesson- it had been a long day for her, but instead of declining, insisting she was tired, she surprised him but turning to him with a small smile.

"Are you trying to get out teaching me, Joseph?" she asked quietly, a teasing note in her voice and Joseph, more than a little startled at her question as well as almost losing herself int her sapphire coloured eyes, was momentarily speechless before he recovered quickly (although not necessarily quick enough to be completely coherent):

"No ma'am... I just thought you might be tired..."

"I'm fine," the Queen said calmly. "I'll meet you in the ballroom at seven, after dinner, as per usual... Rupert is away and the boys are away at camp..." before she gave him an oddly enigmatic smile and headed towards the front steps, her secretary and maids following in her wake.

Joseph was in the ballroom ten minutes before the hour, having almost gobbled his dinner down and had a brief shower before making sure he wasn't needed for the rest of the evening, although he would be with the Queen, but it was a private matter- now in his mid thirties, he was not yet second in command after their Majesties Head of Security, but it wouldn't be too long as he was rising rapidly through the ranks AND he was the Queen's personal bodyguard, a role he was content with at the moment without the added responsibilities that came with being a head of security.

She was a shy, reserved woman, who hid behind his reserve and responsibilities and was thus seen as cold and distant, but Joseph was one of the very few he trusted implicitly and he was seeing the side of her very few saw, and he liked her very much.

"Good evening, Joseph," he heard from behind him, and he whirled around to see her standing in their doorway, looking coy and attractive in a pale pink dress with a pleated, knee length skirt, her face almost bereft of make up and her hair still damp from her shower.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he said politely yet warmly as he walked over and bent down slightly to kiss her hand.

"Joseph," she said softly and he looked up to see that she was watching him with a half sad expression in her eyes. "Didn't I tell you call me Clarisse when we're alone?"

"Of course, I'm sorry... Clarisse," they exchanged a warm, expressive look after that before Joseph broke it by briskly strolling back to where he had set up the stereo system at the opposite side of the ballroom.

"So... we've covered most dances that you have already danced, and I think that you don't need much improvement in those ones, and I really can't think of anything else that I should cover- you are a graceful, elegant dancer and I only gave you the necessary polish you thought you needed, which I didn't think you did..."

"I did, and I appreciate your help," Clarisse said sincerely. "I love dancing, I always have, but I don't think I'm graceful or elegant," she lowered her eyes modestly.

"Believe me, you are," he said and she looked back up at him with wide eyes for a moment.

"Could we just practice some of those dances again?" she asked and he grinned at her.

"Of course- which one did you want to practice?"

"The waltz," she said simply- she and Rupert never seemed to move in time with the music, their bodies were never in sync, although they looked graceful to the unintiated. It was only with Joseph that she felt graceful, elegant and as if she could fly... the world completely disappeared sometimes when they were dancing...

After setting up the music, he stood expectantly in front of her, waiting for their traditional beginning of dance routine, both of their hearts pounding, before he rested one hand on her waist, the other on her shoulder and smoothly guided her into the waltz, both of them more than a little aware that they fit together perfectly...

0000000

"I have a confession to make," Clarisse admitted as they continued to move around the floor, having moved a little further towards him as the dance progressed and the faces began to blur as she relaxed- she was in Joseph's arms and nothing else mattered, they were in another world, their world...

"Oh?" he looked intrigued and she suddenly turned coy, looking away for a moment before he guided her face back so that she was looking at him again. "No, my dear wife," he said the last words in a whisper as she smiled coyly and looked away. "You cannot try and keep anything from me now..."

"Well..." she lowered her eyes for a moment before looking up and meeting his gaze. "I didn't need dancing lessons... I made it up."

"Oh," he said in surprise, one eyebrow raised, and there was a moment of silence before he smiled.

"I have a confession too..." he admitted, and Clarisse looked puzzled. "I _knew_ you made up that excuse for needing to polishing your dancing skills- you had danced with many, many people before you requested my tutelage... by the way, how DID you find out I could dance?"

"Through the palace grapevine," she chuckled quietly. "That, and when I watched you dance occasionally at some of the palace Christmas parties... or," she bit her lip, trying to stifle a laugh. "...When the wives of parliamentarians used to drag you out on the floor, thinking that you were a guest... and it didn't seem to bother them when they discovered that you were my bodyguard... you were quite good looking back then."

"Then?" he looked mock insulted.

"Then AND now," she smiled lovingly at him for a moment, touching his face with a gloved hand- they were now so close that they were almost nose to nose and Clarisse was about to rest her head on his shoulder- she could easily spend the rest of the evening in his arms- before they heard a discreet cough and they turned their heads to see Sebastian Motez standing there, an embarrassed smile on his face and they knew it was his turn to dance with the Queen (and the bride, Clarisse thought with a blush) but Joseph didn't mind as he smiled at Sebastian, kissed his wife's hand lightly (his wife... he got chills down his spine at the thought) and gave her a loving look before disappearing into the crowd...

_0_

_A life goes by_  
><em>Romantic dreams must die<em>  
><em>So I bid mine goodbye<em>  
><em>And never knew<em>  
><em>So close was waiting<em>  
><em>Waiting here with you<em>  
><em>And now, forever, I know<em>  
><em>All that I want is to hold you<em>  
><em>So close...<em>

_0_

Joseph stood stiffly in the corner of the ballroom and while keeping an eye out of any dangers, he watched as King Rupert and Queen Clarisse waltzed easily and gracefully around the dance floor, surrounded by other couples, and he had to admit that they made a lovely couple.

The dance lessons Clarisse had requested several years earlier had obviously paid off as the two of them seemed to move in time together, and Rupert even seemed comfortable dancing with his wife (Clarisse had admitted that Rupert hated dancing), but what really struck him was that they seemed happy together, smiling at each other as they waltzed and, oddly enough, it made him feel sad and lonely.

Watching them waltz around the room, smiling, it made him realize how empty his life was compared to theirs- they were married (although while the country thought they were happy, Joseph had witnessed enough tears and icy silences to know that there was another, less pleasant side of the story), they had two almost grown children and they were running a country, a country that was prosperous under their reign.

He, on the other hand, had nothing except his job and he was usually working six days a week and thus had no personal life, a fact that hadn't bothered him until that moment, even though the couple in his sight weren't necessarily the happiest couple in the world...at least they had each other.

He had tried dating, but it never seemed to work out- the women were all nice, caring and intelligent and he liked them, but there was no spark there, no interest on his part aside being friends with them, and they seemed to sense that after several dates and therefore he usually ended up along again, spending his free time running or at the gym, reading the occasional novel or strumming on his guitar.

In general, he had been content, happy even, with his life- work was his life- but now... he felt a twinge of anguish as he realized what he **didn't** have- marriage, a wife, a family... and the only reason stopping him from attaining all of that was the woman on the dance floor who, as the song ended, stepped away from her current dance partner and was then swept into the arms of the waiting prime minister and into the crowd...

It was that woman, Queen Clarisse Renaldi, who kept him from a personal life, but he didn't hold it against her, in fact, it was her that made his job so enjoyable and worthwhile, but today... it just made him feel restless and unhappy and he felt as though his life was flying by and there was nothing he could do about it...

He was almost happy when one of his deputies came to relieve him for a break- the ball was still in full swing, although their Majesties would probably leave soon- and the warm air, starry night and silence all seemed welcoming as he stepped out onto the balcony and, with a heavy sigh, sat down at the top of the stairs. These nights usually didn't tire him out- all the running and gym work had paid off- but tonight he was exhausted and emotionally drained- the realization that _Clarisse _was why he had never married and didn't want to because he only wanted HER had suddenly made him feel old, as if he was saying goodbye to his romantic ideas and dreams...

"Joseph?" he suddenly heard from behind him, followed by the swish of skirts but before he could turn around, he realized she had sat down beside him on the steps, the skirt of her blue dress spread around her.

"Your Majesty... your dress!"

"Clarisse, Joseph, my name is Clarisse," she corrected gently. "As for my dress, it's durable, but even if it's not, I'll just have it repaired... and I really needed to sit down."

"Did you want a chair?"

"No, I don't want a chair, Joseph, I'm happy here... are you avoiding me this evening, Joseph?" she teased, meaning for it to be a joke, but when he only smiled briefly at her, she suddenly sensed that he wasn't happy this evening.

"Are you alright, Joseph?" she asked softly, and he didn't respond for a long time, but when he looked at her, she was surprised to see raw emotion in his eyes- loneliness, sadness, regret and longing- before he looked away.

"You'll think I'm ridiculous... I think _I'm_ being ridiculous," he muttered, looking down at his hands before he felt her hand rest gently on his arm.

"I won't, I promise... please talk to me, Joseph, I know something's wrong and I hope you feel comfortable enough to talk to me, we ARE friends... please Joe?" she finished softly, encouragingly and he sighed again before, keeping his gaze steadily focused into the night, he told Clarisse almost everything he had been thinking and feeling for most of the evening, omitting the fact that it was because he wanted only her, but he sensed that she knew it anyway.

There was a long silence after he admitted how he felt he had lost his chance at love and a real relationship, and he suddenly grew worried that he had overstepped the mark- a bodyguard pouring out his problems to his boss, the Queen of Genovia, was very inappropriate- before he felt her shift slightly and he looked over to see her staring at him sympathetically and then she reached over and caressed his cheek in the way she did when they were alone.

"I know **exactly** how you feel," she said softly, and their eyes met and held for a long moment, the look seemingly conveying the mutual loneliness, sadness, regret and longing that they were both feeling and had felt before but hadn't been able to say anything... until now.

Before he could respond, however, she pulled away and stood up with a smile, looking down at him with a gentle, affectionate look in her eyes.

"So... I know it's usually the gentleman who asks the lady to dance but... I've been waiting all night to ask you- would you care to dance?"

There was only the smallest of pauses before he stood, stretching, and smiled at her as he took her proffered hand.

"I would love to, madame," and they again shared a warm, expressive glance, both of them feeling that there had been a subtle yet beneficial change in their relationship,althought they had yet to find the words to express it- and, if they really were honest with each other, they had been looking forward to this dance all evening...

_0_

_So close to reaching  
>That famous happy ending<br>Almost believing  
>This one's not pretend<br>Now you're beside me  
>And look how far we've come<br>So far  
>We are<br>So close..._

_Oh, how could I face these faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_0_

Joseph wandered around the ballroom after he left Clarisse, by habit remaining in the shadows as he had done for many years as Her Majesty's bodyguard and head of security, ensuring that she was safe and remaining invisible to all, but today, (the beginning of a new era, a new chapter in his life) instead of not seeing him, people stopped to congratulate and chat with him, and while he was uncomfortable at the change (he was meant to remain unnoticed), he also felt a vague stirring of pride- he was now Clarisse's **husband**, not her bodyguard anymore.

More by habit and feeling unusually bashful, he stopped by Shade's post in the doorway to chat with him, to see how he and 'the boys' were handling everything, but Shades only grinned, sensing the older man's discomfort at being thrust into the centre of attention but feeling that he deserved it, and reassured him that "we're all handling this just fine... you should stop worrying and enjoy the attention that comes with being a groom," he teased- being his second in command (and now Head of security), he was close enough to Joseph to tease him and say just about anything to him- especially today, when he was obviously happy and slightly bemused.

Groom... the mention of the word conjured up an image of his wife, and Joseph quickly glanced onto the dance floor to see she was still dancing with the Prime Minister, chatting quietly and literally glowing with happiness.

Not quite sure what he was supposed to do now, Joseph was about to join Shades again when he suddenly heard his name being called and he turned to see Mia standing in front of him, a broad grin on her face.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked teasingly and Mia blushed for a moment before recovering quickly.

"Don't call me that, unless you want to be called...Joey?"

"Touche, Mia... so, what can I do for you?"

"Well," she paused, looking a little bashful. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me? I mean, you are my new grandpa now and Grandma's busy..." she trailed off almost shyly but there was a twinkle in her eye that he always loved seeing.

"It would be an honour," he said seriously before he led her out onto the floor, Sebastian and Clarisse watching from nearby, and they quickly settled into a gentle swaying to the music, Mia more at ease than her grandmother had been earlier.

He had to admit that the young woman possessed the sane sense of rhythm and grace as her grandmother, although Clarisse was the more experienced, more natural dancer, but the future Queen would improve with time, particularly if she had a good dancing partner...

"So, Joe... this is definitely better than the first time we did the wango?" Mia asked cheekily after a moment and he chuckled hastily.

"Definitely much better Pr... Mia- and you have certainly improved since then!"

"I guess I had a good teacher," she beamed at him. "And two good role models," he added with a sidelong glance at Clarisse before she looked intently at Joseph. "Did you and Grandma used to dance a lot together, Joe?"

"Yes," he said immediately- they didn't need to keep it a secret anymore, especially from Mia. "Your grandmother was (and still is) a graceful dancer, but she asked me for a few lessons so she could polish up her steps, so I helped her... although I don't think she needed the polish- she was already a wonderful dancer on her own."

"Did it bring you two closer together?" Mia asked innocently, but he could see that she was working things out in her head.

"Yes," he said simply. "We were friends before then, and a shared interest in dance only strengthened our friendship."

"So you've been friends for a long time, then?"

"Yes," he said almost warily, definitely knowing where this was going. "However, we never had a relationship, or became a couple, while your grandfather was alive- your grandmother respected her wedding vows," _even if he didn't,_ he added silently to himself.

"When DID you become a couple?" Mia persisted with a sly expression. "Were you more than friends when you came to San Francisco... were you ever lovers? When did you know you were in love with each other?" but Joseph only chorteled and shook his head, refusing to answer any more questions.

"No, no Princess Mia... I've said as much as I'm going to say... if you have any follow up questions, you'll have to ask your grandmother..."

"Have to ask your grandmother what?" came a voice from behind Joe, and they stopped dancing to turn and see Clarisse standing there, a radiant smile on her face.

"Oh, I was just trying to get the real story about you two from Joe, but he won't spill the beans," Mia pouted playfully, but they all knew she was only teasing. "So, Grandma? Would you like to tell me the story?"

"Maybe one day," Clarisse said vaguely, beaming at her husband (her husband!) before looking back at Mia apologetically. "Actually, darling, I was wondering if I could cut in and steal your dance partner?"

"Absolutely!" Mia grinned cheekily, backing off instantly. "I'm not going to be the one to separate the bride and groom on their wedding day!" she joked before disappearing into the crowd, and Clarisse almost immediately found herself back in his arms, this time her head resting on her shoulder, his strong arms around her, holding her close...

She could only thank her lucky stars that he had forgiven her- given what had transpired between them two days early, she had thought she'd lost him forever, and the thought of having to face the rest of her life without him and simply been excruciating...

0000000

**Two Days Earlier:**

Clarisse stared blankly at the open book on the table, a plate of cookies and glass of milk beside it, wondering why she had thought this would help her sleep or relax her, momentarily taking her mind off the last minute preparations for the wedding as, at the moment neither eating, relaxing nor sleeping were the last activities she wanted to.

In fact, she couldn't even imagine caring about anything (aside from Mia) ever again, not what after had happened between her and Joseph only hours earlier...

"_Have you been thinking about us?"_ he had asked as they had danced gently to the orchestral selection for the wedding reception and Clarisse, while comfortable in his arms and happy to forget about everything that had happened in the past month, suddenly felt a chill run through her- only a fortnight before, he had gently suggested they could soon bring 'their friendship' out into the open- he wanted to marry her, in other words- and she had spent whatever free time she had had in the past few weeks (as well as time she should have been devoting to other tasks, such as parliament and Mia's wedding) tearing herself apart, imagining what she had to say and do and dreading that she had to do it at all.

She _**wanted**_ to be with him- the romantic side of her nature was telling her that they had been friends for a long time, in love for almost as long and it felt right that they should make the natural progression to marriage; but her her pragmatic side forced her to remember her duty to her country, forced her to realize that she couldn't be romantic and impulsive...

But she never had the chance to explain that to him, as well as the fact that she did want to marry him, only not quite yet, as, clearly impatient again at having to wait even longer for her and disappointed that he was in second place, competing again with Genovia, he had stormed out, leaving her physically and also leaving her emotionally bereft...

She still couldn't get that expression on his face out of her mind, and she doubtled she ever would, especially now that she was going to be alone and, soon enough, no longer Queen...

At the thought of being alone and no longer Queen (although Mia would be around and still need her), her eyes filled with the tears she had been waiting to come since he had walked out on her almost two hours earlier, but before she could give into the tears, there was the sounds of voices in the hallway, and suddenly Mia's two ladies maids entered the room for supper, pausing immediately when they saw the Queen.

"It's alright ladies, I was just about to leave," she said calmly, and was about to do just that when there was a loud bang against the window, but before she could turn to investigate the noise, the maids burst into song and, eventually, she was very glad to be walking down the hallway, back towards the stairs- she knew she wouldn't sleep that night, but she much preferred to mourn the loss of one of the most important relationships in her life in private.

She was just about to climb the stairs when she heard footsteps from behind her, and she turned to see Joseph striding down the hallway leading down into the ballroom, and the double doors that he had walked out of earlier.

He looked grim, old, unhappy- she imagined she looked exactly the same...when he realized she was there, his eyes only glanced at her coldly once before he averted his gaze, and he was about to brush past her, heading in the direction of the security room, when she reached out and touched his arm gently.

"Joseph..."

"Don't!" he said harshly, pushing her hand off his arm but he stopped and glared down the hallway to where he was meant to be going, which Clarisse took to be a good sign.

"Please... we need to talk about this..."

"No we don't... you made your position perfectly clear earlier this evening..."

"No... no, I didn't... you didn't give me a chance..." before she trailed off as he finally looked at her, eyes full of anger, disappointment and regret.

"I didn't want to hear it... I've been waiting for you for a long time and I simple cannot wait anymore...you're no longer married, Mia is going to be Queen and a wife in a matter of a week and then you will be retired, as will I... I just don't understand why you didn't want to give us the chance to have a life together... I know you wanted it just as much as I did..."

"I... I do... very much..." Clarisse stammered, tears filling her eyes and slowly running down her cheeks- she had never felt as devastated and as anguished as she did now...

"Then **why** did you let me down earlier... I've been waiting for weeks for your answer... if you didn't want to marry me, why couldn't you have told me earlier so I didn't give myself hope..." he trailed off, his voice choking up with tears before he looked away and sighed heavily.

"Joseph... Joe..."

"No," he said abruptly, glancing at her again, his eyes now blank and cold. "You've made your position clear, and now I've made mine clear- I'm tired of waiting for you, Clarisse... it's time for us both to move on...and Mia's coronation is the perfect day to start..."

"What are you saying?" she looked horrified- he sounded calm and reasonable now, and she suddenly felt a wave of dread sweeping over her.

"I'm saying... I'm retiring from the day of Mia's coronation... Shades needs an extra hand for a couple more days, but then... I'm leaving... you'll have my official letter in the morning..." before he turned on his heel and continued striding down the hall, leaving a heartbroken, anguished Clarisse in his wake, frozen on the bottom step...he was leaving her... he was really leaving her...

0000000

_We're so close to reaching  
>That famous happy ending<br>Almost believing  
>This one's not pretend<br>Let's go on dreaming  
>Though we know we are<br>So close  
><em>_So close, and still  
>So far... <em>

_0_

"Hey... are you alright?" she suddenly heard from a long way away, and she looked up to realize that Joseph was watching her with a great deal of concern in his features and she suddenly remembered... that nightmare was HAD happened, and she had felt the way that she had, but it was all over now- they were together, his arms were wrapped around her as they continued to slow dance around the ballroom floor, the guests having turned back to their previous conversations and they were MARRIED...

"I'm fine," she said after a long moment. "I was just thinking about what happened to us a few days ago..." she trailed off as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I acted like a crazy man then, I was just so angry and hurt... I'm sorry, Clarisse, really, really sorry for the way I treated you and what I said," he looked at her remorsefully and she smiled at him tenderly, forgiving him on the spot- although, to be truthful, she hadn't been angry and hurt at him at all- she had felt that it had been all her fault that he had walked out on her...

"It's alright," she said softly, reaching up and caressing his cheek with her hand- she had long since gotten rid of her gloves as she wanted to be able to touch him- and her brand new wedding band caught her eye at the same time and she couldn't help but choke up at the thought of what that ring signified- she belonged to Joseph now, he was her husband and she was his wife...

"There was nothing to forgive- I think it was all my fault anyway..."

"No, it wasn't," he said quietly, looking at her with serious eyes. "I said some things that I shouldn't have said to YOU, both Clarisse and the Queen, and I am very, very sorry for that... this wasn't your fault... I should have realized that you needed a little more time to make sure that Mia was settled on the throne- I was selfish."

"You weren't selfish... you have been waiting so long for me, and so I have I... I should have been able to let go a little earlier than I had planned, just so that I didn't make you wait any longer than necessary... I'm sorry, Joseph- I do love you," she said in a low voice, not wanting anyone else to hear (not that she was ashamed of loving him).

"I wanted to marry you from the moment we knew what we felt about each other and I wished I had said that a couple of days ago..."

"Not that I gave you the chance."

"But I don't think we could have spoken properly then- everything was so rushed, we were both under a great deal of pressure in the lead up to the wedding..."

"Which is now OUR wedding," he added with a smile- it had been a lovely, surprising wedding and reception, and things were now starting to slow down... maybe, soon, he and Clarisse could leave...

"Yes, true...but neither of us really behaved terribly well that night, and I'm sorry too for what I couldn't say to you then..." she lowered her eyes for a moment, a flash of Joseph's expression that night hitting her again like bricks, before she felt her head being lifted up so that she was looking at him.

"No, it wasn't the most opportune moment for us to have that talk, and yes we were both foolish that night... but we don't need to worry about it anymore, do we? We're the ones who are married now, FINALLY," he joked, and she giggled, remembering how the Archbishop had referred to that during their wedding ceremony.

"Yes, FINALLY... we were so close for a long, long time... and then, for a moment, it seemed as if we were so far apart, as though we had lost each other forever," she said reflectively.

"But we didn't," he cupped her cheek gently, not caring who saw them anymore- obviously, their relationship hadn't been that much of a secret in the country and now they could fully embrace their love as husband and wife.

"It was close, but we've finally made it... we're here, we're together and we're married... nothing else matters now, especially once Mia is crowned Queen and we're both retired."

"Retired," Clarisse giggled again. "That sounds so strange to consider, but we will be retired... and I know I'm going to enjoy my retirement with you by my side," she looked at him with an expression of such love and tenderness that Joseph couldn't help but lean over and kiss her gently.

They both heard cheers, claps and a wolf whistle (which Clarisse assumed came from her granddaughter) but, for once, Clarisse didn't care... she was with her husband, and that's where she wanted to be, and that kiss...she was looking forward to many, many more in the future...

"Anyway," he continued after a moment. "I know that there are probably other people who wish to dance with us... but I was thinking that... maybe we could escape sometime in the near future?"

"Oh!" Clarisse looked startled for a moment before she began to laugh, knowing exactly what he meant and wanting to do the same thing as well.

"Maybe we can," she looked at him slyly for a moment. "It is our wedding day, after all, and we have done everything we have to do- greet our guests, stay for the reception, pose for pictures... yes, I do think the rest of the evening should belong to us...give me a few moments and I'll be right back..."

Joseph waited patiently near the doorway, occasionally chatting to a few of the guests as they drifted by and waiting for his wife whom, he could see in the distance, was talking to Mia who, judging by the grin on her face, knew and understood exactly what was going on, before, seconds later, she was back at his side.

"Done," she said calmly, looking pleased with herself and he felt a little surprised that it was done and they could finally leave their wedding reception.

"Really?"

"Yes... Mia understands completely..." she blushed slightly at the memory of Mia's impish look at her as she had explained that she and Joseph wanted to leave.

"And she and Sebastian are perfectly willing to keep things running here- she thinks that the reception is winding down anyway... so now," she paused, looking at him with a satisfied smile. "I am all yours."

"Mmm... that sounds wonderful," he looked at her wickedly for a moment, Clarisse feeling a shiver of delight run down her spine at his look- he had never looked at her that way before- before he took her arm through his and they slowly, discreetly walked towards the doors, smiling at the guests they passed and keeping quiet before, Joseph nodding quickly at Shades, indicating that they were leaving, they slipped through the doors and walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

"That was easy," he said in surprise as they stood at the bottom of the stairs leading upstairs to her suite- he lived downstairs, and while he had been upstairs to her suite many times, this time it was different, he was entering the suite as her husband and the suite would be his home from now on...

"It's quite easy when you know how," Clarisse shrugged nonchalantly before turning towards him. "Are you nervous about this?" she asked almost shyly, and he could see that she was.

"A little," he admitted, as he indeed was feeling a little nervous and overwhelmed.

"We'll be fine," she said bravely, telling herself inside that she knew Joseph as well as he did her and that they had wanted this for a long time...

"We will," he repeated, taking her hand in his, squeezing it and, after they both took a deep breath in, they slowly climbed the stairs together, walking towards their new life, ready to meet any new challenges that came their way...

0

"_So close_

_so close, and still_

_So far... "_


End file.
